


Romantic Notions

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bathtubs, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio gets home from a long day of work to find that Ryouta has apparently bought out an entire candle shop, and covered their apartment in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Notions

Yukio gets home from a long day of work to find that Ryouta has apparently bought out an entire candle shop, and covered their apartment in them. The lights are off and the room is lit by the glow of tiny flames―more than Yukio can even count.

"Um," he says, choosing his words carefully, because Ryouta is hovering by the couch, trying not to look nervous, even though Yukio can see right through the act. "I haven't forgotten an important date, have I?"

Ryouta sighs with a smile, and he looks relieved, which is a good thing. "No, it's not a special occasion or anything. There was a candle shop having a really big sale, and it gave me an idea."

"The idea to buy every single thing they had?" Yukio teases, because Ryouta isn't nervous any more, so he knows it's safe. "How did you even carry all of them home?"

"I got help," Ryouta tells him. "Midorimacchi has that cart, you see, so…"

"Seriously." Yukio sighs, poking him in the ribs. "You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"You remind me every day," Ryouta replies, grinning unapologetically. He steps closer, resting his hands on Yukio's sides. "But you let me be ridiculous. Besides, it looks nice, doesn't it?"

Ryouta is right. Everything looks softer in the candlelight, the shadows playing across Ryouta's face making him look even more beautiful than usual, highlighting his full lips and elongating the shadows cast by his lashes. 

"Yeah, it does," Yukio finally says, reaching up to stroke his thumb over Ryouta's lips, feeling them curve into a smile. "It's beautiful."

"This isn't even the best part." Taking his hand, Ryouta pulls him along. "Come with me." 

"You mean there's more?" Yukio asks, even as he follows Ryouta further into their apartment. He freezes as the bathroom comes into view, and all he can manage is a breathless, "Oh."

The tub is full of water so hot that Yukio can see the steam rising from it. Every spare surface of the bathroom is covered in candles, from the sink to the edges of the tub, to the windowsill. Yukio is honestly amazed at just how many Ryouta has managed to fit everywhere.

"How long did it take you to do all of this?" he asks in wonder.

"It doesn't matter," Ryouta murmurs, bringing Yukio's hand to his mouth and kissing it. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do. Are you sure I haven't forgotten an important date?" 

"You haven't," Ryouta assures him, and Yukio doesn't protest as his tie is loosened and pulled off. Ryouta smiles, undoing the top button of Yukio's shirt and leaning in, kissing his neck. "As if you haven't memorised the date we started going out, and the day we moved in together, and every other significant date in our lives."

"You're trying to butter me up, then," Yukio murmurs, biting back his grin at Ryouta's indignant huff. "You want me in a good mood before you tell me something, or ask me something. Is that it?"

"Please." Ryouta pushes Yukio's suit jacket off his shoulders, putting it on the hanger he must have brought into the bathroom for this exact purpose. They kiss hard, and Ryouta chuckles softly. "We both know that you'll agree to anything I ask you when I'm fucking you nice and slow, just the way you like."

"I still maintain that's cheating." Yukio helps Ryouta undress him the rest of the way, then works on getting him naked too. He tilts his head up, nipping on Ryouta's lower lip. "So, how come you're doing this?"

"I already told you there's no special reason for it." Ryouta pulls Yukio against him, gently squeezing his arse. "I just wanted to do something romantic with you. Like a candlelit bath."

"Are we both going to fit into the tub?" Yukio asks, eyeing it.

"Of course. You know just how good I am at fitting into tight spaces."

"I'm going to punch you in the face," Yukio warns. "It's going to ruin the romantic atmosphere, and you'll be very disappointed."

Ryouta laughs softly, nudging Yukio towards the tub. "Come on."

It takes a bit of coordinating but they manage it, with Yukio sitting between Ryouta's legs, leaning back against his chest. Ryouta has had enough forethought to make sure not to fill the tub with too much water, and with the two of them sitting in it, the water level rises to chest level. It's a small thing to be pleased about, but it makes Yukio turn his head to press a kiss to Ryouta's jaw all the same.

"This is nice," Ryouta murmurs, resting his head against Yukio's. "I thought it'd be a good way to relax after you've been at work all day." 

"You're right." Yukio shuts his eyes, resting against Ryouta's chest. He hums as he feels Ryouta's hands stroking over his skin, over his chest and then down his legs. "Thank you for doing this."

"You don't have to thank me," Ryouta tells him, fingers circling Yukio's cock and stroking gently. 

"Really?" Yukio asks, tilting his head back against Ryouta's shoulder and raising an eyebrow at him. "I thought we were having a romantic bath."

"Well, then let me give you a romantic hand job," Ryouta replies, pressing a kiss into his hair.

Yukio snorts quietly, trying to be subtle about the way he's pushing his hips into Ryouta's touch. "And how does that work?"

In reply, Ryouta continues to stroke him, slow and gentle, kissing his shoulder. He has his other hand around Yukio's waist, holding him still, keeping him from jerking his hips in the small space he has.

"We're going at my pace tonight," Ryouta tells him, and what he apparently means by that is that they're going torturously slow. Yukio pants softly, breath hitching when Ryouta bites his neck. Ryouta hums softly, dragging his tongue along Yukio's skin. "You like being bitten, don't you?"

"You know I do," Yukio mutters, tilting his head to the side so that Ryouta has easier access. He moans softly as he feels Ryouta's teeth sink into his skin, gripping tightly onto the side of the tub. The hand that Ryouta has around his chest shifts just slightly, so he can play with Yukio's nipple. Yukio whines, wishing he had more space so that he could properly press against Ryouta to urge him on. " _Fuck_. You're going to make a mess of me, doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of a bath?"

"We can move to the shower," Ryouta offers. "I'll dirty you up before I clean you off." 

"Let's go," Yukio decides. "Now."

"I like when you get impatient like this." Sliding his fingers further down to cup Yukio's balls, Ryouta strokes his thumb over them. "Up you get."

They splash water all over the bathroom floor, and Yukio notices that some of the candles' flames have died out, but then Ryouta is standing up too, gently patting his arse and guiding him towards the shower, and Yukio doesn't have the attention to spare for anything else. 

"Water's going to be cold," Ryouta warns, pressing Yukio against the wall, hands on his back to keep him from touching the tiles.

"Idiot, you should have turned the water on first," Yukio chides lightly, but then he pulls Ryouta into a kiss, moving them both under the spray as the water warms up.

They're both hard. Ryouta steps closer so their cocks are aligned, then wraps his fingers around both of them, stroking. He has to bend, to make up for his height, and Yukio growls under his breath, grabbing Ryouta by the arms and pulling him towards the wall. The tiles are still cold against Yukio's back but he bites back the hiss, guiding Ryouta's hands to his hips. 

"Last time I tried to lift you, you nearly kicked me," Ryouta says hesitantly.

"Well, that's when you tried doing it without warning." Yukio kisses him. "I'm asking you to, this time. It's going to be better than making you bend like that."

"It's going to be better?" Ryouta laughs quietly, lifting Yukio up and steadying him against the wall. "It's going to be amazing, Yukio, I promise."

Wrapping his legs around Ryouta's waist, Yukio holds on, grunting quietly at the friction of their cocks against each other. Ryouta has a firm grip, face pressed into the curve of Yukio's neck as he rocks his hips. He starts off gently, but neither of them have the patience to keep that up for long. The tiles are uncomfortable against Yukio's back, but it feels just as amazing as Ryouta promised it would. They pull apart to watch each other, and Yukio is left breathless at just how beautiful Ryouta looks like this, skin shining and wet, illuminated by the candlelight diffused through the glass of the shower. There's enough light to see Ryouta's face clearly and Yukio pulls him into a kiss, his heart growing to ten times its size at the thought of his boyfriend making the effort to position and light every single candle in their apartment before Yukio returned home from work. 

"I love you," he gasps out as he comes, and he'd feel like an embarrassing sap for it if not for the way Ryouta sucks in a sharp breath, the way his golden eyes light up with happiness.

Ryouta comes soon after, holding Yukio still against the wall, forehead pressed to his shoulder. "I love you too."

With the shower running, it's easy to wash themselves off. They dry each other off slowly, and Yukio grins, tilting his face up for a kiss.

"I'm going to hazard a guess that there are candles in our bedroom too." 

"Just one on each bedside table," Ryouta admits. "I ran out, after doing the lounge room and the bathroom, and you came home before I could start rearranging anything."

"You are so ridiculous," Yukio laughs, kissing Ryouta harder for it. "I'm going to bed. Blow all the candles out before you join me, I really don't want to burn the apartment down by accident like this."

"When you say you're going to bed…" Ryouta licks his lips, eyeing the candles on the sink. "Are you still going to be awake by the time I join you?"

"Well, that depends entirely on how long you take, doesn't it?" Yukio asks, raising an eyebrow. 

He does his best not to laugh as Ryouta takes off, determined to put every candle out as quickly as possible. Yukio leaves his towel in the bathroom once he's dry, walking into the bedroom and lying down, watching the shadows dance along the wall in the flickering light of the two candles. It doesn't matter how long Ryouta takes; neither of them have bothered to get dressed again, and if Yukio has any say in the matter, they're going to be staying naked for a while.


End file.
